The Dance
by PrettyinPink33
Summary: Everything they have now will be replaced by everything they used to have. How? With one dance. Jackie/Hyde two-shot. Rated T for some language.


**Hey everyone! I thought I'd do a nice little two-shot for you all. This is what happens when Jackie and Hyde can't control their feelings for each other, and release them all in a wedding dance. I hope you like it! :)**

* * *

Steven Hyde leaned back in his chair as he set his glass of wine down. He sighed as he watched Fez, Eric, and Kelso sit uncomfortably in their suits and ties. The wedding was fucking boring.

"And so I tell her, 'Hey, I've heard some things about you Pam. Are you sure I'm not gonna get any genital warts after tonight?' And she said I wouldn't have to worry! It's not my problem guys!" Kelso slammed on the white cloth covered table with his fist.

Kitty spit out the wine in her mouth, which consequently sprayed all over Fez. "Honey, I'm making you an appointment at the doctor's. As soon as we get home. And sorry, Fez." Kitty leaned over and wiped her saliva and wine off of the foreigner's face with her napkin.

"Alright, cassanova. That's enough of the weekly episode of "Kelso's STD Adventures." I have a headache." Hyde rubbed his temples and took another sip of wine.

They were attending a wedding for Kitty's niece, Wendy. Everyone knew she was a whore, but she and Jackie had been close and Jackie was going to be standing in her wedding.

"Why are we even here? I had the choice between this, and assembling an exact replica of the Star Trek Voyager." Eric laughed cockily and looked around the table. "I mean, c'mon guys. Which one would you have obviously picked?" He rolled his eyes.

Everyone at the table looked at Eric. Red especially glared at him.

Just then, Jackie walked into the banquet hall. Her frantic eyes darted throughout the room and her waves bounced as she found the Forman's table and walked towards them.

"What are you doing here, Jackie? Aren't you supposed to be getting ready?" Donna asked.

She looked..._beautiful. _Her red dress brought out both colors of her mismatched eyes. Hyde's heart beat harder against his chest as he recalled her skin against his and heard her quick frantic breaths and moans.

The former burnout shook his head from the memories and took another sip of wine.

"The guy I was supposed to walk down the aisle with didn't come. He has the stomach flu and he _just _called. What a dick! His biggest concern should be making sure I look my best as I walk behind Wendy, not if he'll make it to the hospital in time." Jackie rolled her eyes, oblivious to her vain attitude. She flipped her hair and looked at Hyde.

Their eyes met, but Jackie looked away as Wendy's sister came up.

"Okay, who's wearing a red tie in this group? Just pick a guy whose tie matches your dress and bring him to the back. That's the best we can do. Wendy says you have 3 minutes." Wendy's sister turned on her heel and stalked to the dressing room.

Fez looked panicly at his tie, saw it wasn't red, then picked up his glass of red wine and dumped the contents on his shirt.

He stood up quickly. "Here we go! Red tie, red dress, we match. Let's go." Fez smiled mischeviously and waggled his eyebrows as he began his march back.

"Yeah, I'm not falling for that stupid. Eric, you have unbelievably bad taste, I'm sure you're not wearing red, right?"

"My horoscope said I'd have an encounter with the devil today, so I avoided wearing his, or should I say _her _color. I guess these horoscopes _are _right!"

Jackie rolled her eyes. She looked around the group. "No one wore a red tie?"

Hyde dropped his head in his hands. Did God hate him? As he rubbed his eyes, he adjusted the tie around his neck in an attempt to relieve his headache. The tie just happened to be a bright shade of red.

* * *

Hyde rolled his eyes as he was surrounded by young women who were adjusting all of his clothing. An older woman came up to him and grabbed his cheeks. "Aren't you a sweet, sweet boy! I'd love to see my granddaughted get married to a handsome man like you!"

Hyde smiled bitterly. "No offense lady, but I've seen your granddaughter, and let's just say you probably won't be alive by the time a man is dumb enough to marry her."

The old woman's eyes widened before she let out a small sob and walked away.

Jackie walked up. "Great job, _Hyde. _Already ruining the wedding, huh? God, I wish my real date was here."

"Well, sorry, doll. The truth is he probably didn't want to have to walk you down the aisle."

The brunette's mouth widened as she looked for something to say. A squeak let out of her mouth, before she looked around and she stalked off. Hyde smiled as the women around him began to adjust his tie. Maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

As Jackie looked at her reflection in the mirror, she also saw a young man's body in a suit and tie come up behind her. She knew who it was.

"You look nice."

Jackie closed her eyes. It was easier if he was mean to her. The amount of pain was less when he insulted her than when he showed a glimpse of how he used to treat her when he liked her. When he _loved _her.

Jackie cleared her throat and smoothed her dress out. "Thank you. You do too."

Hyde walked up close to the mirror, and his chest was barely touching her shoulder. "Eh, I'd prefer wearing a t-shirt, but I'm sure Wacky Wendy over there wouldn't like it."

Jackie smiled.

"You really do look nicer when you smile, man. You should do it more often." Hyde felt a pang of guilt from saying she was the reason her date didn't show up, and so he was trying to be nice to her.

There was absolutely _no _truth to what he was saying. He definitely was not expressing what he truly felt about her. She was pretty damn ugly.

Hyde scoffed. Yeah. Yeah fucking right.

Jackei turned so she faced her ex-boyfriend. "Maybe the reason for my lack of smiling is closer than you think."

Hyde rubbed the back of his neck. "What are you trying to say?" He asked her, even though he knew the answer.

Jackie took a deep breath, then smiled. "Nothing." Jackie patted Hyde's shoulder. "You really do look nice."

"You have no idea how much you do too."

Jackie looked deep into Steven Hyde. She looked past the glasses. Past the cold glare of his blue eyes. She looked deep, as she was trained to decode the confusing puzzle of Steven Hyde from their two years of dating.

Hyde put his emotions to a halt, making sure his face showed none of the butterflies in his stomach as he saw the most beautiful eyes in the world look into his.

Jackie leaned slightly, indicating she wanted to do somehting with her lips.

Hyde was shocked. Just 20 minutes ago they were being horrible to each other.

Well, there's women for you.

As he leaned towards his ex, expecting a little makeout session before he had to walk down in front of all those idiots, he noticed something in her eyes.

Tears.

Hyde licked his lips nervously. "Uh, is my breath bad or something?"

Jackie took a deep breath and turned around, hastily trying to fix her makeup before her tears smudged it.

She closed her eyes and sighed. "I can't live my life in this battle with you anymore, Steven. I can't."

She turned to him and smiled, wiping the last trace of wetness from her eyes.

"Let's give this girl the wedding of her dreams."

Something that Jackie Burhart always wanted for herself.

* * *

**Review! :)**


End file.
